Confessions
by Ice Cubes Junkie
Summary: It's a dark and stormy night. Harry and the gang are playing a bit of poker. Then Ron asks astupid question. What will he get for it? Read to find out! Oh yeah, Post-Hogwarts!
1. The cause

OK, peoples. I do not own Harry Potter. I much prefer to wish that I owned Daniee Radcliffe AND Tom Felton. I don't own Fresh Prince, either. I just really liked that episode and let my imagination run wild. If you believe that I need to be locked away forever and a week, let the authorities know. Thankies! ^.^ Please enjoy my fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. We find our heroes playing an innocent game of poker. "Ron, I don't see how you do it! You've won every game!" Harry whined as Ron slowly moved the mountain of galleons, sickles and a few knuts over to his rapidly growing pile of money. "I'll tell you how. Poker is probably the only thing I concentrate in. I sleep with my eyes open in everything else I do," he said. Hermione sniggered. "I can believe that. You barely made it out of Hogwarts! Without mine and Harry's help, who knows where you'd be right now?!" Harry and Ron laughed at this. They knew that sometimes Hermione could get a little edgy when they brought up passing school. "And I will be eternally grateful to you and Harry, 'Mione. But back to poker. I can remember when Harry went on that overseas Quidditch game and you went with him. My Gringotts vault sure did miss your money!" Harry came back from the kitchen with the snacks refill. "Well, we weren't at the Quidditch game the whole time," he said nervously as he sat down. Ron stared at him with a confused look on his face. "Then where were you?" Harry looked at Ron, then Hermione, then Ron again. "I-I witnessed a murder."  
  
Ron chuckled. Then he laughed. "Harry, you are so funny! You didn't witness a murder, did you?" he asked, still laughing. When he looked at Harry, hanging his head, and then at Hermione, who was very pale, he stopped laughing and said just above a whisper, "You did?" Harry brought up his head and nodded a couple of times. Ron just stared at him. "Wow. I've never witnessed a murder before! Was it fun?" he asked with quite a bit of enthusiasm. Harry looked both confused and hurt. "Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you!" Hermione said. "Here Harry is, telling you that he witnessed a murder! He comes looking to you for support and all you do is make a joke out of it! 'I've never witnessed a murder before. Was it fun?', honestly! I thought you had--". Harry cut her off by grabbing her arm and whispering in her ear, "Don't overdo it, 'Mione! He might get suspicious.."  
  
"You're right. I guess I should have been a little more supportive. It was probably traumatizing for you, Harry," said Ron with a guilty look on his face. Soon that look faded and Ron asked, "But could you tell me what happened?" with an excited look on his face. Hermoine stared at Harry through the corner of her eye. Finally she said, "Harry, please join me in the kitchen. I need to have a word with you." He got up and followed Hermione to the kitchen. Harry smiled at her. " Why must I always come with you wherever you go? I mean, I'm all for the buddy system, but, really!" She started to pace. "Harry, what are you going to do now? He asked you to tell him about it! You know that there is no IT!" she said with exasperation in her voice. "Hey, just calm down. I have it all figured out. All you need to do is play along, OK?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione returned a few minutes later. Ron looked at them with some concern. "Are you guys all right?" he asked. Both of them nodded their heads. All of the suspense was killing Ron. "So.....are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked without thinking. "OK, but ante first," Hermione butted in before Harry could speak. They piled their chips in the middle of the table as Harry started:  
  
"It all began on the Tuesday that we left for the game. I left Hermione at the hotel room to go get some, uh, pizza, wasn't it? And some of that flavored water stuff, and some chicken and some spaghetti and some-OW! What was that for?!" Harry rubbed the side of his stomach where Hermione had elbowed him. He continued his story:  
  
"OK, then, I went out to go get a midnight snack because Hermione and I got the 'munchies'. Over the past few days, I had become friends with the store manager so I was having a little chat with him and all. We finished our conversation when this strange looking man came in. He had on a tuxedo, white gloves, and really dark sunglasses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was talking to Bob at the counter with the pizzas and such when a strange looking man came in. You could tell that he was looking at Bob, even though you couldn't see through those dark, dark sunglasses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I remember that he asked to see Bob alone. They went off into his office. I sat there and waited for like, fifteen minutes. Well, I didn't really sit there for fifteen minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry banged his head against the screen. He had just lost half of his money to Ms. Pacman, Cruisin' the World, and a pinball machine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry! I can't believe you! You didn't try to get me that cute little green and pink bear that said "I LUV NY' on it?" asked Hermione.  
Harry looked at her. He sat quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Er, yeah! Yes, yes I did try to get you that bear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry banged his head against the screen. He had just lost half of his money to Ms. Pacman, Cruisin' the World, a pinball machine, and the dreaded crane. A shadow appeared on the wall. Harry turned around to come face-to- face with the strange looking guy with the sunglasses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He was just staring at me. I don't really know what I saw on his face. Bob was nowhere in sight. I asked him where Bob was and why he was there. The only thing he said was that he was with the Health Department.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm with the Health Department," said the Sunglasses man. He shot one last look at Harry and left. He sat there for a few minutes and returned to his arcade game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You just sat there playing your games?" Ron asked. "I dunno about you. But if I had seen some weirdo come out of another guy' office alone I would have ran out of there faster that anything!'  
"Ron! Just let Harry finish!"  
"I am! I was only sharing my opinion!"  
"You know the routine, if we want your opinion, we'll ask you!"  
"Will you shut up? I'm trying to tell a story here!"  
  
Harry continued after Ron and Hermione stopped bickering. "I played more games for about five minutes. It was getting late, and Bob still hadn't given me the chicken. So I went on and checked on him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maybe the arcade games just didn't like him. Or maybe his concentration was being blocked by his hunger. He looked over at the pizzas. Then it hit him. Bob hadn't been out since Mr. Big-Tall-and-Stupid left. Harry went over to Bob's office door and knocked. No answer. He opened the door and what he saw almost made him scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I went in to go check on Bob. I couldn't believe what I saw. Bob was dead. I found out later that he had had trouble with some mob guys for a few years and owed them money. They sent the guy to get what was theirs. Bob said, 'Over my dead body'. I sure do miss Bob.  
"A couple of days later I was called in to identify Bob's killer. Two detectives came and took me to the police station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was lead into a room with a two-way mirror and a line-up behind it. "OK, Mr. Potter, here they are. Take a good look at them and when you're ready, we're right here." Harry looked at the five men and recognized him instantly. "That's him! Number four!" Harry told the detective. The detective pressed the intercom. "Send out one, two, three, and five. I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry went up to the glass. "Hey! Guess what? You're going to jail! You're going to jail! You're lucky there's six inches of glass between us. I might have just had to--" SMASH! Number Four had broken through the glass and caught Harry around the neck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"He tried to choke you?! If it was me, I would have-" Ron started to say something until Harry and Hermione leered at him. "Anyway, the detective had come in but had his back turned to me. I kept on thinking the whole time...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TURN AROUND!" Harry tried to choke out. Finally, three police officers came to restrain Number Four. He broke out of their hold and out of the facility. He was gone. When the detective turned around, Harry was sitting against the wall, trying to regain his breath. "He saw you," said the detective. "You think?!" was all that Harry could say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The detective told me about him. His name was Jack 'The Noose' O'Brian. He has gotten away with over 20 murders. All by strangling. The detective me that with O'Brian on the loose, my life was in danger. The only think that they could do was send me to a Witness Protection Program outside of Clarksville, Tennessee. And just so you know, Ron, that's in the states. Which is where I was. Do you follow?" Ron nodded and gestured for him to continue. "When I got there, I had to live under an assumed name."  
"What was that?" asked Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Floyd McGregor IV? Why Floyd McGregor IV? Couldn't it at least be something like: Charles Silverman?" asked an aggravated Harry. The detective told him, "It's already been taken." Harry was determined to get out of there. "Hey, I can't stay here! I have a friend who is probably worried sick about me back in New York! A-and I have a Quidditch game on Monday!" the detective stared at him with a confused look. Oops! The detective is a Muggle! "Never mind," said Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"After that, the detective left and I was just standing there, all alone, in front of the new trailer I now called home. Not many people where there, so I did what I always do when faced with adversity...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stretched out on the couch and drifted off into slumber. He dreamed of getting out of that place. He also said it out loud IN his sleep. "I.gotta.get out.oh, no.please, Mr. O'Brian.don't kill me.please." He was slowly waking up and saw a shadow rise over his head. He screamed and screamed and screamed. It was....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Gasp! How'd ya like it? This isn't a very long story, only one more chapter. If you like, lemme know! I might even right more! Yippee! Please review! If you don't wanna, s'ok. I'll just be over here crying.... 


	2. The effect

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last chapter.  
  
Harry stretched out on the couch and drifted off into slumber. He dreamed of getting out of that place. He also said it out loud IN his sleep. "I.gotta.get out.oh, no.please, Mr. O'Brian.don't kill me.please." He was slowly waking up and saw a shadow rise over her head. He screamed and screamed and screamed. It was....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron's eyes had gotten wide with amazement. "I bet it was the killer wasn't it?" Hermione stared at Harry with a see-what-you've-gotten-yourself-into look on her face. "Nope," Harry started, "It was something even more scarier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What?  
  
Hermione?  
  
What was she doing there and why was she standing over him?  
  
"Hey, Hermione! What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Hermione sat down on the end of the couch and smiled at him very sweetly. He noticed that she was wearing really short shorts and a bandana-patterned shoulder-shirt.  
  
"Well, Harry, it all began when I was 11 years old. On Halloween of 1991, something happened. The demented Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher let in a mountain troll and the troll ended up getting trapped in the same room with me. Luckily, you and our other friend came and rescued me. Ever since then we've been friends. And then one day, my friend's curiosity got the better of him and ended up in a Witness Protection Program. It seems that the friend's, who also got in trouble at school, sole purpose in life was to make mine a living HELL! (yeah, you-know-what)"  
  
Wow. She was pretty mad. "This isn't my fault! It's yours! You're always telling me to do the right thing!" Hermione stared straight at him. "Yeah, I do tell you to do the right thing but do you ever listen?!" She let out a sigh. "You know what? It's over and done with. We are both here right now and no way we are getting out of here until that psycho is caught. But if I'm going to live here I'm going to look good doing it. Where's the bathroom? I need to fix my.everything."  
  
"Oh, right through that door." Harry pointed towards the door by the couch. Hermione said her thanks and pushed open the door.  
  
It led outside.  
  
"What is this, Potter? Some kind of a joke?" said Hermione in an exasperated tone. "Nope. Oh, and take this," said Harry, handing her a broomstick, "There's something living in there."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eww! Do you mean that there was.eww!" Ron said as he cringed at the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, Harry and Hermione tried to entertain themselves in anyway they could.  
  
"Do you really like that, Harry?  
  
"Of course I do! What, don't you?"  
  
"Yes! I thought I was the only one!"  
  
"Really? Wow!"  
  
"I know! I thought that I was the only person who brushed their teeth in little circles!"  
  
"ME TOO!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't blame you two. You were really bored. But brushing your teeth!" said Ron. "Ron! Will you please stop interrupting Harry?!" screeched an agitated Hermione. "OK, OK! Geez."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not much happened over the next few days. Hermione complained about not having anything to read. Harry complained about not getting to ride his broomstick. They both complained about how hot it was and how boring their neighbors were. And when they got bored with complaining, they fought.  
  
"Good Lord, Harry! If we're going to live together, at least help keep the trailer clean!"  
  
"Why? It's already a pig-sty."  
  
"I'll never forgive you for this!"  
  
"What'd I do now?"  
  
"You put me in this position! I swear Harry, if O'Brian doesn't kill you, I will!"  
  
"That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron shook his head. "You two must have been bored! Arguing about the trailer! Good Larry!" He threw down his cards in astonishment. As soon as Ron found all of his cards (and started a new game since Harry and Hermione had seen them) Harry continued his story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first days went by without much excitement. They woke up, ate, hunted, ate, slept, ate, listened to the radio, ate, and slept.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No offense, but I really don't find that interesting. Could you please skip to the good parts?" asked Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nothing happened all week. Or the week after that. Until one day.  
  
"Let's go hunting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I know we've already went today, but I'm bored."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "So am I! But I'm tired of hunting."  
  
"Come on, 'Mione! Please?" he put on his cutest and most innocent puppy-dog face.  
  
"MMMMMmmMMMmmmmMMMmM.OK. But only because you're so cute when you do that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hermione muttered to herself as she grabbed her gun.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After about thirty minutes into woods, the group started to get tired.  
  
"Harry, Let's stop for a few minutes. We haven't been this far before."  
  
He stopped. "We haven't been this far, you say?"  
  
"Yes. Look around. No familiar surroundings."  
  
"So, in other words, you've never been here in your life."  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I thought you knew where we were."  
  
"Oh no, Harry. Don't tell me that you've gotten us lost."  
  
"OK then, I won't tell you."  
  
The two tried to wander back to their trailer when, in reality, they were only making things worse. After an hour in the woods, they stopped for a while. They argued a bit, but decided that it wouldn't help things, and quit.  
  
Crack. Snap.  
  
Harry motioned for Hermione to get down and stay quiet. She nodded and did what he said.  
  
He looked around and found nothing.  
  
"It's OK, Hermione. You can come out noOOOOWWWW!"  
  
Something had jumped on Harry's back and was trying to pin him to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I bet it was an animal, wasn't it?" asked Ron, practically bouncing up and down in his chair.  
  
"Well, kind of," answered Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had jumped on its back and discovered that.it wasn't an animal of any kind. It was.  
  
"Otis!"  
  
"Lil' Suzie Baker? Is that you?"  
  
'Uh, yeah. It's me," she said in her best hick accent, "and this here thing you've done jumped on is Floyd McGregor!"  
  
"Well, I'll be! It is Mr. Floyd! I's so sorry, Mr. Floyd!"  
  
"It's OK, Otis. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Oh, just takin' a walk, Mr. Floyd. I seen you and Miss Suzie out here and thought y'all were bears! I 'pologize again, Mr. Floyd and Miss Suzie, for giving you such a fright. I did the same thing to a fella yesterday. Boy, if he didn't look like a bear! He was big and tall, and he had on a black suit. How was I to know he was a human an' not supper?"  
  
Harry's eyes got big. "Otis, which way did he go?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno, Mr. Floyd. But I reckon he went to our trailer park. Said he was lookin' for a 'Mr. Harry Potter.' Said he had some 'unfinished business' to do. I told him he could look but there ain't no Harry Potter there!" Otis chuckled heartily.  
  
"Thanks, Otis, but we have to get back to camp! 'Bye!"  
  
"See y'all later!"  
  
Harry and Hermione finally found there way and went to their trailer to go pack and run away. Now that O'Brian knew where they were, they had no choice but to leave.  
  
Harry threw open the door only to find Jack O'Brian staring him down.  
  
"Hello, punk. Nice seeing you again."  
  
O'Brian jumped on Harry and wrapped his hands around his neck. Hermione was trying her best to get him off of Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron gasped. "Whoa! What happened next?" Ron asked with anticipation. "OK, then. Ante first and I'll tell you." Said Harry, picking up two knuts and putting them in the center.  
  
Ron noticed something.  
  
Something that had never happened when he played poker.  
  
"I'm out of money!"  
  
"Then I'm out of story!"  
  
Ron leered at him. "I bet the part about the animal wasn't even true."  
  
Harry and Hermione snickered. Shortly after they roke out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Ron, you stupid git, none of it was true!" said Hermione between laughs.  
  
"Yeah, Ron! It was just a way to get your mind off of your game!" Harry managed to get out.  
  
Ron shook his head. "I can't believe you two. Well, anyway, I have to get home. 'Night."  
  
"Buh-bye, Ron."  
  
"Oh, yeah! Next time we'll tell you the story about the time Hermione was abducted by aliens!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Late that night, the two were watching really old movies and just chatting.  
  
"Hey, Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think it was a bad idea? You know, telling Ron a story like that?"  
  
"I don't know. Well, yeah, I guess so."  
  
They stared of into space for a little while, contemplating the meaning of their actions.  
  
"It's getting late. I'm going to bed. 'Night, Harry"  
  
"G'night."  
  
As Hermione headed upstairs, Harry heard a knock at the door. Who would be here at this time at night?  
  
Harry opened the door and screamed like crazy. There was a big and tall man in a tuxedo with dark sunglasses on standing in the doorway. Harry continued to scream until the man's hand went to his neck and pulled off a mask. The man behind the mask was none other than Ronald Weasley.  
  
And before I end my story, dear reader, I must tell you that I can't say that Harry didn't deserve that.  
  
The End 


End file.
